cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Abilities
If your character has a special ability, it comes to them naturally, you do not have to be a magic user of any kind to be born with a magical talent, and though some of these can be done with spells, the natural ability is always stronger than any spell could be. Spirit Animal Detection Detect another's spirit animal, whether or not they have made contact with it themselves. (RARE -Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Truth Sensing The ability to "sniff out the truth". You can sense when someone is lying to you. (RARE- Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Kormak Westley Mind Reading This ability allows you to read others thoughts, and sometimes even insert your own. You cannot make them agree with a thought or act on it though. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Palm Reading The ability to tell true things about a person merely by seeing or feeling the lines on their palm. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Kai Ruiz Foretelling The ability to predict the future, using a special set of cards. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Ability to See People’s auras The ability to see the color of a person’s aura glowing around them. Please specify whether your character sees auras all the time, on contact, or just in flashes. (COMMON- no Limit) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Felicity Moon Sense Magical Potential The ability to sense other people's magical abilities and strength. The brighter they are, the more magic they hold. This only works on Humans or Witches, not on objects or spells. Sometimes confused with the ability to see people's auras since magical potential shows up in the color of a person's aura. (RARE- Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Magical Viewing The ability to sense if there is magic in objects, plants, and creatures. It is called viewing because the magical people, spells, or objects "light up" and are more vivid to people with this ability. In this case, the light is an iridescent sheen, and is not any color. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 2 # Sabine Moon # Law Wimbly Reading Spell Residues The ability to sense if a spell is being currently or recently (some with this ability can sense spells for up to 24 hours) done. If a person with this ability touches where the original spell was cast, they can resurrect an echo of it which will show them what was done with the magical energy. They can only detect within a one foot radius of their own person though. (VERY RARE - Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Healing The ability to lay hands on a person, and instantly heal them. (RARE - Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Millicent Jenkins Speaking to Animals The ability to speak to animals and understand them. You cannot control them, only speak with them. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 2 # Jeff Monadeo # Ellis Irvine Telekinesis The ability to move objects with your mind, will not work on yourself. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Memory You have a photographic memory. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 2 # Candice Jenkins # Dan Price Locating The ability to know instinctively the correct direction for whatever you are seeking. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 3 # Aiden Evans # Ethan Amaros # Reena Silfr Call of the Wild The ability to talk to plants. (you can speak with them but not control them) (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Mistyc Dawn Hypnotic Suggestion The ability to slightly influence people’s emotions with your voice, inciting anger or happiness, soothing or irritating them with your tone. (RARE- Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 4 # Cassandra Stone # Marissa Carter # Pasiphaë Moon # Victorian Tristans Spell Song The ability to gently push people towards your suggestions with a song. You can plant ideas in their head that stick like a catchy melody. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Anya Jenkins The Art of Transference Your art causes anyone who looks at it to feel the emotion you drew on to create it. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Laura Sterling Lucid Dreaming/Dream Walking ''' You are fully aware, conscious, and control of your dreams. (VERY RARE - Limit 3 to be be born with the ability, but it CAN BE LEARNED - No Limit and it is taught to ALL witches) Current Characters with this Ability: Born 2 Learned 7 # Lucinda Lovely - Born # Elizabeth Chaney - Born # Ethan Amaros - Learned # Sabine Moon - Learned # Felicity Moon - Learned # Hecate Moon - Learned # Pasiphae Moon - Learned # Stacey "Ace" Demandred - Learned # Keira Demandred - Learned '''Insomnia You only need half the time to rest of a normal person. (COMMON- No Limit) Current Characters with this Ability: 2 # Hecate Moon # Victor Lairn Increased Flexibility This ability applies to people who can bend in almost unnatural ways. (COMMON- No Limit) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Addison Ray Spirit Transference The ability to pull another spirit into your own body and also channel it out. You are in complete control. You can simply expel it, transfer it to another body, or deposit into a crystal container. You will remain in control as long as the other spirit is not stronger than yours, but it will be very difficult to keep the spirit contained within yourself for long because your spirit will be fighting to evict it the whole time. If multiple spirits inhabit the same body it will create ectoplasm. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Spirit Seeking This ability allows you to find a spirit. The spirit can be a ghost, or it can be inside a body and fully alive, it can be traveling in the dream world, or it can be in the mirror world. In order to enact this ability, they must have something that is a part of the spirit they are seeking. They would need something very important to the spirit. This could be a childhood toy, or a piece of art that they made, or even another person whom they love. While touching this object or person, they can see tiny golden threads coming off of it to the spirits connected to it. The thicker the thread, the deeper the connections; then they just have to follow the right thread. If they pull on a thread it will compel the spirit connected to it to seek the thing the thread is connected to. Only a spirit can break their own threads. While concentrating on the spirit threads, their eyes glow gold. (RARE- Limit 5) Current Characters with this Ability: 1 # Alvin Darkwing Spirit Sensing You can detect the presence of spirits, even while they are invisible and/or incorporeal. You suddenly become colder, and your eyes will turn red. Once your eyes are red, you should be able to see the spirits. However, you cannot communicate with them. (UNCOMMON- Limit 10) Current Characters with this Ability: 0 Multiple Elements You are born with the ability to use or learn to use multiple elements. (VERY RARE- Limit 3) Current Characters with this Ability: 0